


His Little Secrets

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Deception, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex-surfing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Everyone has secrets they don't want anyone to know. Kujou Tenn is no exception.





	His Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first half of a request? Commission? For a friend of mine. 
> 
> I decided to change the direction of the story in the second half because I was stuck and decided to retry writing it. Then again I feel like I'm being challenged to try writing out of my own boundaries (I haven't tried writing a Re:vale-main fic; plus my writing pace drops tremendously when handling R18 stuff) so I'll take this one step at a time.
> 
> While I was the one who chose the pairing, I'd have to admit that this is a pretty interesting group-up (IDK how to properly translate 組合わせ so pardon my odd vocabulary).

There is not a person in this world without secrets.

This was a statement that applied to everyone, even those who are viewed by others and themselves to be perfect and flawless.

Even the perfect idol, Kujou Tenn of Yaotome Productions' popular three-man group TRIGGER, is not exempted by this rule.

In fact, he has much more than any other person you may meet, and in most circumstances, he would never speak of them no matter how troubled it made him. That amount seems to increase over time, yet there is only so much burden those shoulders could bear.

Because of this, his cool composure is slowly fading, allowing his worry and troubles to show.

"Say, Tenn, are you pent up?"

It was one thing for it to be pointed out, but it was another to have it come in such a brash way of phrasing from the leader of his group.

Tenn shot Yaotome Gaku a fierce glare before retorting to his question with equal ferocity, chiding for his crude manner of speech and his tendency to jump to conclusions. The older man clearly took this as an insult and quickly snapped at his rude tone and attitude. As they began to argue as they usually would, their remaining teammate Tsunashi Ryuunosuke was forced to step in to quell the fighting.

Despite his words and actions, Tenn knew that there was truth in Gaku's words.

Kujou… that was the name of the man who adopted and raised him after he had left home. He was born Nanase Tenn, older twin brother of Nanase Riku of IDOLiSH7, a group produced by a rival agency. This was only the first of his numerous secrets. However, there was another secret that was related to this that cannot be made known to anyone: for a very long time, Tenn had been in love with Riku. Not as his brother or family member, but in a romantic notion.

He first discovered his blossoming feelings in his first year of middle school. That day he was preparing to have his bath after his younger brother, who had just finished with his when he entered the bathroom. While being chided for not drying off properly, the redhead had slipped on the wet floor. Tenn had managed to catch him but was unable to help him regain his balance before the both of them crashed onto the floor. The first thing that came to his mind was to ask and check if he was injured, but he was unable to. The sight of Riku's flushed face and his soft, sweet-smelling skin took over his thoughts and left him mesmerised.

It made him sexually aroused for the first time in his life, and after having the redhead dress he quickly chased him out of the bathroom so that he would not discover what had happened to him.

Even if it was an accidental discovery, he knew that it was "not right". It became a dark secret that he kept in his heart and not told anyone, for fear of being shunned by others.

"Y'know, Tenn, I've been wondering about this for a while… you're in love with someone who doesn't love you back, aren't you?"

Despite that, there always seem to be people who are able to see past him and learn of those secrets without him having to talk about them.

"How did you come to that conclusion, Momo-san?"

"Hmm... Just a gut feeling?" His senior, Momo of Japan's top idol group Re:vale, flashed him a grin. "Well, to be honest, it's not just that. Lately, you've been making strange faces, as if you're feeling lonely. Not to mention that we... Yuki and I happened to overhear Gaku asking about you being pent up and all that."

"Oh."

"Yuki said that it wasn't like you at all to raise your voice like that. You're usually... you know, more sarcastic and witty?"

"I admit that my reaction was unusual for me, but how is that related to me having an unrequited love interest? First and foremost, we are idols. Falling in love should not be a topic that should be casually brought up."

"Before we're idols, we are human. Well, that's what I believe, but we can't expect everyone to follow our personal doctrines. Right?" Momo set his glass of sparkling peach-apple drink down on the table after taking a sip. "Well, forget about all the sad things. You're on a date with Momo-chan today, so be happy and smile lots!"

"Rather than a date, we're simply senior and junior from the same industry having dinner together after watching a theatrical performance."

"Jeez, you sure know how to dampen people's moods."

"I get that a lot."

Little did Tenn know, this conversation would be the start of something that he would never have expected.

He had returned to an empty house after biding his senior farewell. His surrogate father and teacher, Kujou Takamasa and adopted sister Aya were not in the country at the moment. The housekeeper hired to look after the two-story building had already left for home. He was alone, something he had long gotten used to.

With a sigh, he removed his boots at the entrance of the house, lining them up neatly for the next day. He fished his coat pockets before removing the garment to ensure that nothing was missing. That when he had found something unusual in them. It was a small card, similar to that of a name card. On it was written, _"Feeling down because you got dumped? Need some tender loving care and someone by your side? Look no further to find many others like you!"_ in a font that seemed to pop out. That was followed by a web address to a site that appeared to be for an online forum of sorts.

Normally, Tenn would simply have discarded it without a second thought. It reeked of something suspicious, something that he knew was troublesome to get involved with.

This time, despite knowing all of that, he was curious.

Perhaps it would not hurt to take a little look.

He headed straight up to his room, locking the door behind him. He booted up the computer on the desk and changed into his lounge-wear as he waited for the machine to start up. Plopping his butt down on the cushioned chair, he slipped his headphones over his head. He keyed the web address as was printed on the card into the browser and tapped swiftly on the button to run the search. The moment a simple page asking for a verification of his age was shown, Tenn knew that his instincts were spot on.

Should he continue, or back out here?

He did not have much time to think, as his hand had moved before he made his decision.

Upon clicking the "yes" button to indicate that he was over 18 years of age, he was directed to a page requesting that he either log into or register for an account. Usually, he would back out at this stage but this site, whatever it was for, could allow one to create an account without the need to indicate an email address or any other method of contact.

Being an idol, he was definitely not going to put down his real name. In fact, anyone who uses their actual name on this kind of site has to be more than an idiot. Instead, he put down the first name that came to mind.

Heck, Yamada Tarou is a name common enough that no one will bother to question his true identity.

After completing the registration, he was brought to the site's main page. Just one glance at the layout confirmed his earlier suspicions about the site being a forum. However, one look at the content also affirmed his previous guess.

Propping the elbow of his left hand on the table so he could rest his cheek on his palm, Tenn slowly scrolled through the threads. There was nothing that caught his attention by reading the headings alone, so he did not bother with reading the contents. He figured that he would simply close the tab after scrolling to the end and declare this a waste of his time.

However, there had to be one that did catch his interest.

It was started by someone who went by the handle name of "Peachy Cherry Boy", who described himself as a healthy young man in his mid-twenties who job has irregular working hours. He attributes his lack of a partner due to this and is cruising online for others who are the same situation as him who are interested in joining him for a night.

There was only one other user had replied to him in that thread. He went by the handle of "Gekka Bijin", using the same kanji as the flower he had named himself after. That was not what had caught Tenn's attention. Instead, he was intrigued by the conversation the two were having in the thread.

Surely, they were mere strangers. The 23 wards of Tokyo alone was home to more than nine million people; this is likely to be the first time they had met each other even if it was through this online forum. Yet, they were speaking to each other in such a friendly and accepting manner that was awe-inspiring. Somehow, he felt that he could fit into and be a part of this group.

That is why he decided to speak up and join in.

He did have his regrets and worried after that. What if this entire thing happened to be a hoax? Some sort of ploy? He chided himself for letting his guard down; there was a reason why children these days were always told to be cautious of the people they met over the internet.

However, he had already agreed to meet them at an appointed time and place. He could not back out now, could he?

The meeting place they had settled on was at one of the city's biggest train stations. Even though it was already in the evening, almost night, it was still bustling with people. Within the station was a certain statue of an animal, and instructions were given to wait next to it on the left side.

Tenn, however, had come from work and was early; there was still twenty minutes to the appointed time.

Having nothing to do, he retrieved his smartphone from his pocket. Cradling it in his palm, he checked the Rabbit Chat application for new messages. He was not surprised to see that he had received some from his manager, who had provided him details about his schedule for the day after tomorrow, as he had no work the next day.

Aside from that, there was also a message from Ryuunosuke in the TRIGGER group chat, with an image attached. In that picture was an assortment of food at what seems to be at his usual gastropub. According to the conversation between him and Gaku that followed, the former was with Ousaka Sougo who was from the same group as Riku. Tenn could only sigh as he imagined what the president of their agency would have said if he found out about this.

"Tenn-kun?"

Hearing his name being spoken in a familiar voice, he looked up to find his senior and Momo's partner, Yuki, staring right at him. Because they have worked together on many occasions, they were able to recognise each other even in disguise.

"Good evening, Yuki-san."

"Same to you. What a coincidence; you're meeting someone here too?"

"Yes..."

"I see. Friends, perhaps?"

Tenn could not help but feel awkward regarding the situation he had ended up in. He could not tell the long-haired man about the people he was waiting for... not only does he not know anything about them, he also had yet to meet them in person. They were definitely people who he could not label as friends, yet he does not know what to refer them by.

"I suppose you could call them that. Yuki-san, are you waiting for someone as well?"

"I am."

"At this particular spot?"

"Yes. I was told to wait here."

"I... see..." Tenn could not help but feel suspicious.

It was in his opinion that it was impossible that someone like Yuki would know a site like the one he had visited. Well, rather than it being impossible, it was unimaginable. However, he was unable to come up with a different conclusion or explanation for the other man's presence.

Should he ask?

No, that would not be a good idea. What if he was wrong? That would mean that his secret would be out, and even though with Yuki he would have no worry of it being made public, he worried about what his senior would think of him.

"Yo! If it isn't Yuki and Tenn!"

"M-Momo-san?" Tenn let out a squeak, fairly surprised that his other senior had appeared out of almost nowhere.

Now, what was he doing here?

Could it be that he was the person Yuki was waiting for? No, that was unlikely. If he was waiting for Momo, he would have said so earlier.

"Momo, why are you here?"

"I've come to meet up with some friends! Well, even though I called them that, I don't really know how they look like…"

"Is that so…" Tenn could not help but murmur. His mind was narrowing down the possibilities, and he did not like any of them.

He glanced towards Yuki, who was wearing a seemingly calm expression. However, he seemed rather uncomfortable, just like him and that was made obvious by the way he pressed his lips together.

"Friends you have met over the internet… perhaps?"

That question from Yuki was unexpected, but it was something that Tenn himself had been wanting to find out.

With two pairs of eyes on him, there was no way he could back out from this question. Momo was a smart person, and he knew that the true answer that both of them were seeking was not simply just the one that was put forth to him. His cheerful expression grew worried and conflicted as he debated on how to handle the matter.

"It's hard to talk here. Shall we change the location to somewhere more private?"


End file.
